


Masquerade

by Zippit



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Community: fma_slashfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippit/pseuds/Zippit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've been dancing around this for months, but now Ed's finally going to get some answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man/profile)[**Catw00man**](http://archiveofourown.org/users/catw00man) for the beta. All other errors are mine.
> 
> Written for a [fma_slashfest](http://fma_slashfest.livejournal.com) prompt. It's not posted here because it's spoilery.

Every step Ed takes in the empty corridors of Central Command seems to echo. The report tucked under his arm crinkles and he knows he’ll get crap from Mustang about it, but he doesn’t care. It’s not like he’s even going to see the bastard today. No one’s supposed to be here today. Not even Al’s with him. He wanted to get to the parade and Ed didn’t stop him. It’s the first time in a couple years they’ve been in one of the larger cities for a major holiday and Al wanted to see one of their parades. Ed didn’t need to drag him to Central Command to drop off a stupid report. He’ll meet up with Al later in the day. He’s not willing to fight the crowds for a decent place to watch. He glares at nothing in particular and stalks faster toward the bastard’s office.

The sooner he drops this off, the sooner he can get out of here. The library should be open for a few hours and he can get in some research before it closes. He turns another corner and walks down the hall toward Mustang’s office. Normally he can hear a low chatter through the door but there’s only silence today. He opens the door to the empty outer office. The chairs are pushed up against the desks and their tops are clear of the normal stack of reports. He can actually see the green blotters covering the desks for once instead of a sea of white.

It’s quiet, like the rest of the building, and it’s weird. There’s usually the rustling of papers accompanied by the scritch-scratch of pens moving. Havoc would be flicking his lighter open and closed absently or spinning it on the desktop. Fuery would be playing with one of the radios he would bring in every so often. Breda would be kicked back in his chair reading something with some source of food within reach. Hawkeye would be working on her own stack of paperwork usually with Black Hayate sprawled beside her desk and she’d occasionally rise to bring Mustang something. The bastard himself would be in his office with the door closed. Without any of that, the whole place seems desolate as he makes his way to Mustang’s office.

He grabs the doorknob and hesitates. The bastard won’t be here. There’s no way he’d be in the office when he doesn’t need to be. It’s why he decided to drop off the report now. He didn’t want to see the smug bastard’s face especially after the last time they were in a room together. He pulls the door open and takes a step inside before freezing. Sitting behind the desk is none other than the bastard himself. His chair’s turned slightly sideways to allow him room to cross his legs and his elbows rest on the chair arms. His hands are steepled in front of his face and he’s staring right at him. “Mustang?”

Mustang raises an eyebrow and even with his hands in front of his face, Ed can still see the damn smirk. “Expecting someone else, Fullmetal?” He swivels the chair and faces Ed directly. “My reports state you’ve only just come back into town and you’re already delivering yours.” Mustang looks at him for a long moment while he taps his fingers together. “This is unusual.”

Ed scowls and grabs the report from under his arm before he closes the door then stalks further into the room. The action is more out of habit than anything since no one else is here. He stops in front of Mustang’s desk and tosses his report onto it before crossing his arms. Why couldn’t the stupid bastard do like he was supposed to for once? “Why are you here? I figured you’d be as far away as you could be. You don’t even have to be here and yet you are.”

Mustang leans back in his chair, never taking his eyes from him the entire time. Ed hates it when he does that. There’s nothing he can react to. Nothing he can do but stand there and fidget and wait for Mustang to fucking _do_ something. He glares at him and taps his foot impatiently. He doesn’t know how turning in a simple report ended up like this. Mustang finally shrugs. “Maybe I needed the time alone to think.” He pauses. “You do remember the last time we were alone?”

He flushes and looks away at the bookshelf to the side of Mustang’s office. He doubts there’s anything of real interest there. Even Mustang wouldn’t be foolish enough to put something like that in a military building. How could he forget? They’ve been dancing around this shit for months, stealing moments together in this place and that. He shuffles his feet, widening his stance and crosses his arms tighter against himself.

“I’ll take your response as a yes.” He looks back at Mustang and he scowls at the smug look on his face. It only widens at Ed’s look. “Come here, Fullmetal.”

His eyes narrow because they don’t fool around in the office. There’s too much at stake and he doesn’t need to be made a fool of just yet. Mustang could just be fucking with him and drop him like he doesn’t care at all from one week to the next. He doesn’t know anything. All he knows is the way Mustang kisses him, the flare of heat in his eyes, and the way he holds him when they’re lost in the heat of desire. That’s all he knows. They’ve never been naked together. Fuck, he doesn’t even think he’s touched Mustang’s skin.

Mustang beckons him closer again. “No one else is here, Edward. They’re all out celebrating.” He points back at the windows that normally would be open, but the curtains are pulled closed. No one even knows they’re here. Ed hesitates a moment longer and Mustang says softly, “Please, Edward?”

He hasn’t heard please come from Mustang’s lips often, even less when it’s directed at him. He walks around the edge of the desk to stand in front of Mustang as he turns the chair. He’s heard requests couched in the form of commands directed at him more often. Outright commands he only grudgingly follows but Mustang always gets him to do whatever he wants anyway. Mustang smiles and pulls him down as he leans forward to brush his lips against Ed’s.

This, _this_ , is what he’s been dreaming of every night since they left Central. He steps closer to wrap his arms around Mustang’s shoulders and kisses him deeper. That mouth moving against his own, those hands sliding down his back, and pulling him closer, that’s what he needed to feel. He moans into the kiss and makes a startled sound when Mustang urges him down onto his lap. They’ve never done anything like this. He climbs awkwardly onto the chair to straddle his lap and he gasps when Mustang pulls him down to sit on him fully. He can feel him, hard and throbbing underneath him. Ed pulls back to look at him.

Mustang gives him a wide smile and squeezes his ass tight. Ed shudders against him and the feel of Mustang rubbing up against him turns his body inside out. He burns with want and the heat Mustang always stirs up inside him whether it’s from anger or need. Mustang reaches up to cup his chin then pulls him into a hard kiss. The kiss is different, a little bit hungrier, a little bit cruel, as Mustang nips at his lips and forces his way inside his mouth.

Ed hears him chuckle but he can’t focus on it as Mustang rocks his hips under him and urges him to roll his hips in the same rhythm. He doesn’t understand why at first. The times they’ve gotten carried away before it ended with groping touches and kisses so intense they only broke for air. Mustang reaches down between them to rub his hand against Ed. It makes him throw his head back and gasp from the frisson of pleasure that shoots through him. Mustang palms him teasingly then pulls his hand back. The lack of touch drags a whine from Ed’s lips and he twists to try and get that feeling again.

Mustang nips along his jaw back to his ear and drawls, “Do you want me, Fullmetal?” His hands slide to rest on Ed’s hips and he grips them firmly as he pulls him down hard against his lap with every upward thrust. “Do you feel me, Fullmetal? Do you feel how much I want you?”

He nods and threads a hand through Mustang’s hair. It’s always artfully messy and he can’t remember the number of times he’s dreamed about messing it up even more with his own hands. “Yessss, I want you. I want you so much, Mustang.” His head’s yanked back sharply by his ponytail and Mustang bites hard at his neck. Ed jerks against him in surprise and pain. Why did Mustang do that? He tries to pull back to look at him but Mustang won’t let him. He bites him again and rubs Ed hard through his pants. The pleasure overwhelms the pain and he rubs against him wanting more.

Mustang’s lips trail along his neck to his ear where he nibbles at the outer edge before murmuring, “I want you, Edward. I want more.”

Ed’s eyes widen and his lips part. He’s not stupid. He did his research and he knows what Mustang wants. He wants it too. He’s wanted more for weeks but Mustang’s been all about taking it slow and not pressuring him. It’s already a tricky thing they’ve got going on as it is. He bites his lip then says softly, “I want more too. I want you.”

He slides his hands down Mustang’s chest and rocks his hips more against Mustang’s. He doesn’t remember if he locked the door behind him when he came into the room. Ed still can’t fully look at him because he’s still pulling his head back by his hair. His grip eases up and Ed lets out a breath. Mustang’s never done that before. Did something happen while he was gone?

Ed arches against him when his hand slides down his back to squeeze his ass before pulling way. He whines low as he turns his head to watch what Mustang’s doing. Ed’s eyes widen when he reaches into a desk drawer and pulls out a tube. There’s only one thing it can be. “You keep lube in your desk?”

All he gets is a smile. How long has Mustang been planning this? How could he have even known Ed was going to drop off his report? Or maybe he’s not the only one Mustang’s with. He needs answers and not this stupid dance they’ve been playing. He glares at Mustang even as he curls his fingers through his ponytail and winds the strands around his fingers. He waits another moment then finally gets a reply. “Not usually.”

That’s a little more comforting at least. Maybe. The lube gets set on the desktop and Mustang cups his chin again to turn his head to kiss him deeply again. Ed slides his hands down his chest again and fiddles with the buttons on Mustang’s shirt. Usually he’s been too turned on, too desperate, for Mustang’s touch to do any coherent exploring of his own. The thought of the last time they were together still makes him flush.

Mustang’s hand down his pants and wrapped around his cock as he jerked him off. His eyes were locked with Ed’s as the slide of fine silk gloves over his cock drove him mad. He’d been bucking wildly into Mustang’s hand, screams of pleasure locked behind clenched teeth, and hands fisted in his shirt as he tried desperately to hold on. But like always, Mustang drove him over the edge, eyes boring into his before he lost himself to the pleasure. He still tasted that last kiss for days afterwards. He dreamt about it and the thought of Mustang doing more to him while he was on assignment. It made for some awkward nights with Al.

It’s easy to lose himself to Mustang’s kiss. It always has been. Ed trails his fingers along the side of his face and squirms in his lap. Mustang swivels the chair slightly and Ed feels the desk against his back. He breaks the kiss and straightens to gaze at Mustang with a question in his eyes. Here? In his office? He always figured with Mustang’s reputation there’d be some sort of production about being together but if Ed’s reading him right he wants it here and now.

Mustang arches an eyebrow and there’s a smirk playing on his lips. Ed ducks his head and scowls down at his hands. Stupid bastard. Why would he want to do anything special? Here’s as good as any place else. He probably doesn’t even mean anything to him other than as another conquest. He should’ve known better. He closes his eyes for a moment then lifts his head to look at him. “Ok.”

He earns himself another smile and a kiss. “That’s what I thought, Edward.” Mustang urges him to slide from his lap then turns him to face the desk before rising from his chair. He pulls Ed back against him and nuzzles against his neck. “I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he purrs low against his ear.

Ed shudders and leans back into him. He won’t let him see that this means more to him than it does to Mustang. He reaches up to tangle his hand in Mustang’s hair and hold him close as he closes his eyes. “Me too….” He tugs lightly on Mustang’s hair and rubs his body back against him. Ed can feel his cock pressing at his ass and he smiles slightly at the moan he hears.

Mustang slides a hand around his waist to rub him over him and Ed bites back a cry. He rocks harder into his touch and he loves the way Mustang’s breath hitches. His lips move over his neck and Ed shudders when he sucks at his skin. He tightens his grip in Mustang’s hair and whimpers when he feels Mustang undoing his pants. Ed wants to see his face but when he tries to turn toward him he’s pulled back by a tug on his hair. “Stay still. I want you the way I’ve always wanted you.”

Mustang wants him a certain way? He’s thought about this before? Ed squashes that line of thought. It’s nothing but a stupid hope. Mustang probably just said that because he’s thought about how this would go. Nothing more. He murmurs back at him, “You’re gonna have to tell me what the fuck to do then.”

“But isn’t fucking what we’re going to do?” Ed can hear the stupid smirk. He even feels it as Mustang trails his lips along his cheek to nip at his ear. He yelps and almost pushes away but his arms tighten around Ed’s waist and hold fast at the last minute. He’s stronger than he looks and there’s no easy escape anyway. He’d have to climb over the desk. “Where do you think you’re going?”

Ed scowls and he’s about to spit out “nowhere” when Mustang shoves his pants down to the floor and wraps an ignition cloth covered hand around his cock. He gasps and clutches at the edge of the desk. The rough sensation of cloth against his skin makes him squirm. “Mustang?”

“Don’t worry, Edward. I promise I’ll make you feel good.” Ed bites his lip. He’s already come this far. He can’t back out now, right? He nods once and as Mustang slowly strokes him the scrape of cloth brings pleasure. “That’s right…just like that.” Ed closes his eyes and rocks into his touch. It’s easy enough to get lost in it. He groans low when Mustang’s other hand slides up under his shirt and draws circles around first one nipple then the other. He whimpers and bucks forward eagerly into his touches, his body tingling from the rough textures and the heat of Mustang against his back.

Ed cries out in protest when Mustang’s stops touching his nipples and he twists his head to look back at him. The look in his eyes is dark and needy, with an edge he hasn’t seen before. Ed swallows and returns his grin with a small one of his own. He shivers and braces himself against the desk when his hands skim up his sides and under his shirt to pull it over Ed’s head. Fuck. He’s naked in Mustang’s office. After today, he’s never going to be able to walk in here and look at it the same way. Ed shudders hard when Mustang’s hands slide back down his body, one down his chest to wrap around his cock again and the other down his back to squeeze his ass.

Embarrassment flushes his body when he feels gloved fingers playing at the crease in his ass. Ed’s not sure he’s ready for this. He knows what Mustang wants and he wants to give it to him but he didn’t think it’d be like this. He licks his lips and takes a breath before he relaxes into the touch. “I’m ok.”

“Just relax. I’ll take care of you. It’ll be good, I promise.” The calm in Mustang’s voice reassures him. He trusts him even if he’s not sure he should. He just does. He follows the gentle pressure of Mustang’s hand against his back and leans over onto the desk. He hisses at the much cooler wood against his overheated skin, and bites his lip, tensing when a slick ungloved finger slides over a place that’s never been touched. It doesn’t do more than rest there and he slowly relaxes.

Ed closes his eyes when kisses trail along his shoulder then down his back. Mustang’s finger continues to rub lightly against him and it’s not unpleasant but definitely not something he would ever do himself. He’s actually not even sure where the enjoyable part comes in. Maybe it’s more for Mustang than for him. He doesn’t think about it any further when Mustang strokes him a little faster and he pushes up slightly to better rock into his touch. He feels Mustang smile against his back then nip at his skin and he wishes he could watch him to see the look in his eyes. He knows it’d scorch him to the core and make this all the more intense.

He loses track of time for the pleasure that burns through him with each touch so it’s a complete surprise when he feels slick fingers pushing at his ass. The tip of a finger pushes inside him followed far too soon by another and he can’t stop from hissing. He can handle this. He will handle this. He focuses on Mustang gloved hand wrapped around to distract from the awkwardness of fingers sliding deeper inside him. “Mustang?”

He feels a kiss against the small of his back as Mustang’s fingers move around inside him. “It’s ok, Edward. You’ll feel good in just a second.” He frowns and doesn’t see how he can, but then he jerks against the desk when a hot flash of pleasure sears through him. His legs tremble and he groans when Mustang makes that same motion inside him again then kisses his way back up to murmur against his ear, “I’ll make you feel just like that but a hundred times better.”

Ed can’t say anything. He just melts into his touch and rocks between his hands. He shouldn’t have doubted him. He lets the in and out sensation of Mustang’s fingers sweep him away and doesn’t even mind when he’s stretched by a third finger. He shifts though and it makes Mustang growl and nudge his legs open wider. “Sorry…,” he breathes out.

“It’s ok, Edward. Soon, soon I’ll make you feel so very good.” Mustang kisses him deeply as he pulls his fingers from him and Ed whines in protest. It felt good. He doesn’t want it to stop. He tries to turn back to see what Mustang’s doing but before he can see anything he’s pushed back flat onto the desktop. Ed growls and opens his mouth to demand what the fuck is going on when Mustang grabs him by the hips and lifts him up slightly. He sucks in a breath and shudders when he feels Mustang’s cock press against his ass.

When Mustang pushes into him it’s just this side of pain and he wants to ask him to be slower but he’s already being slow. The pain isn’t that bad. It’s probably because he’s unused to this. Ed trembles when he stops. He’s so big and deep inside him. He’s filled in a way he never expected to be. Ed shifts slightly and winces at the unusual stretch. Mustang strokes his back to relax him and he does. He feels him pulse inside and then he’s pulling back to slam into Ed.

Ed bites back a cry of pain. He doesn’t think it’s supposed to feel like this and the next thrust has him screwing his eyes shut. He pushes up and tries to reach back to slow Mustang down but then the next thrust brushes over that spot inside him. He yelps in pleasure and now that Mustang’s found that spot inside him he fucks him hard. The desk rocks under them with each thrust and Ed slams his hips back to get Mustang deeper. He stretches his arms across the desk and clutches the edge as he lets Mustang fuck him however he wants. It feels so damn good. Pleasure spreads from that spot inside him to everywhere else. He cries out Mustang’s name and eagerly meets each thrust. Ed jumps when Mustang’s hand smacks his ass and then spreads his legs just a bit wider. “Yessssssss, just like that. Just fucking like that. You love it, don’t you?”

Ed moans deeply and lets his body do the talking as he writhes on the desk under Mustang. He wants him to fuck him more, harder. He had no idea it would be this good or else he’d have begged Mustang to have him sooner. Ed would’ve told Mustang to stop with the stupid hand jobs and heated kisses in dark corners. He groans in pleasure when Mustang takes the hint and starts to fuck him even harder. Ed feels the pleasure ricochet and build to greater heights with each thrust. He loses himself to it until something pulls him from his hazy pleasure.

Did he hear something? Were those footsteps? Was that the outer office door opening?

SHIT!

Shitshitshit. He can hear footsteps growing closer to the office door. Fuck, he didn’t want to get Mustang fired. Why the fuck is anyone in the office? Why is anyone even coming to Mustang’s office of all place? He tries to push Mustang off but he’s having none of it. He thrusts into him harder and Ed claws at the desk as pleasure swamps him. He’s trembling hard and _so_ close to the edge. He grips the edge of the desk and rocks back hard into Mustang’s next thrust. He can’t stop it. He wants it. He wants the overwhelming pleasure.

He’s sorry. He’ll make this up to Mustang somehow. He’ll make it up. He shudders and pushes up against the desk to get Mustang deeper. The footsteps stop and Ed hopes they’ll go away. Maybe they’ll know enough to just leave well enough alone. Ed clenches tight around his cock and he swears Mustang gets even harder inside him. His thrusts get more erratic but they still brush over that perfect spot. He’s not going to last much longer. Ed can’t stop the cry as he jerks under Mustang and comes hard.

The door swings open and Ed wearily lefts his head to see the figure glowering in the doorway is…Mustang? But what? How? He has to be an imposter! Mustang’s the one buried inside him. He feels him thrust slowly a few more times before he comes and he groans low. Ed whines low when he feels Mustang slide from him. He should get up. He should get dressed and deal with the imposter standing before them but he doesn’t want to move. A hand strokes down his back and he watches a look of horror slide across the imposter’s face in confusion. “Well, well, look who came to join us, pipsqueak.”

 _NO_!

He twists to look at the thing behind him and it can’t be. But it is. It’s _Envy_.

No, fuck, nonono. He tries to scramble over the desk but his limbs won’t move. He can only hang his head in disgust and humiliation. He let…he let that fucking thing _have_ him. He was inside him. Ed shudders and all he wants is a shower. A long hot shower to wash away everything. He’s jerked up and hauled tight against Envy. He claws at the arm around his neck and he hates how naked he is. The rage builds inside him. He needs to get away. He needs to kill HIM! “LET ME GO!”

His automail arm’s yanked up behind his back _hard_ and he cries out in pain. “I wouldn’t try anything if I were you, brat. Same with you, Flame Colonel. Wouldn’t want to hurt your little Edward now, would you?”

There’s rage on Mustang’s face and he’s sorry. He should’ve known better. He should’ve figured out it wasn’t Mustang at all. “I’m sorry.” He doesn’t know how to fix this. Not now, not when they’re using him against Mustang. He tries to fight Envy’s grip on him but all he does is pull his arm tighter behind his back.

“It’s not your fault, Fullmetal.” He looks at Mustang helpless in his own office and he doesn’t understand how it can’t be. He should’ve known it wasn’t Mustang. He’d never use him like this. Ed watches him lower his gloveless hands to his sides where they go from ready to snap to clenched fists. “Get away from him, homonculus.”

Envy jerks him out from behind the desk, always keeping Ed in front of him. “Tsk, tsk, you’re not in a position to be demanding anything.” Ed’s exposed and he hangs his head. He can’t meet Mustang’s gaze right now. He feels used and wrong and he desperately wants a shower. “Move away from the door, Colonel, and keep your distance. If you want your pipsqueak back in one piece that is.”

He goes where Envy prods him. There’s not much else he can do. He can’t do any alchemy without his automail arm and despite how slight Envy looks he still has a damn hard grip on him. He can’t manage to pull it down even an inch to relieve the strain on his shoulder. Ed scowls at the ground and if he thought it’d do any good he’d stomp on Envy’s foot. They’re framed in the doorway to the outer office when Mustang speaks again, “Let him go.”

Envy stops and Ed can feel the malice emanating from him. His chin’s jerked up and he’s forced to look back at Mustang standing in front of his desk. “How’s it feel, munchkin, to have him see you like this? To be filthy and naked and _helpless_.”

Ed pictures the smirk on Envy’s face and he shakes with rage. He can’t twist free though he tries, does he try. He snarls. “Fuck off!” He begs Mustang with his eyes to incinerate the stupid piece of shit holding him captive. He doesn’t care if he goes up with Envy. He just wants to be free.

“Oooh, but isn’t that what we did?” A hand slides down his chest, leaving red scratches behind, until he cups his cock in his hand. Ed thrashes and screams in rage. He won’t be touched like this. He fucking won’t let it happen. He hears Envy laugh behind him and it only makes him struggle harder. He can feel the strain on his automail shoulder intensify. Fuck that. He doesn’t care if it breaks. He needs out of Envy’s touch. He needs away. “You should’ve been more careful, Mustang. You should’ve talked to him. His virgin little body was delicious. Mmm…and the sounds he made….”

He fights harder to get free and he doesn’t know if he’s shaking from rage or humiliation. Probably both. He’s the Fullmetal Alchemist! He made State Alchemist at 12! This shouldn’t be happening to him. He slams his flesh elbow back into Envy’s torso and kicks up his automail leg at the same time. They both connect solidly and then he’s stumbling forward from a hard shove.

“You’ll pay for that later, brat!” Envy shouts and he can hear him make his to the outer door followed by the slam of it behind him.

Ed staggers and tries to stay upright but his balance is shot and he windmills his arms. He doesn’t want to fall. He can’t fall. He can’t suffer any more shame in front of Mustang. Ed collides solidly with something covered in blue and gentle arms wrap around him to keep him from falling. He freezes. No, no, why didn’t Mustang go after Envy? Why is Mustang still here?

“Edward?”

Ed presses his face against Mustang’s chest. He can’t face him. He should’ve run after Envy. Mustang’s hands rest on his shoulders then move away and he’s shrugging out of his jacket. He drapes it over Ed’s shoulders then wraps him up in his arms again, pressing a kiss against his forehead. He strokes a hand down Ed’s back and doesn’t say anything else.

Ed trembles in his arms. He doesn’t understand. Why is Mustang here? He’s fine. “Shoulda gone after Envy,” he mumbles against Mustang’s shoulder and wraps the jacket tighter around himself.

“You matter more.” Ed’s head jerks up then to look at him. Mustang gently cups his cheek but gives him plenty of time to reject the touch. “Yes, you matter more. Are you ok?”

“’m fine.” He looks at Mustang a moment more than reaches up and pulls his head down into a hard kiss. Mustang doesn’t respond at first but then it’s the normal inferno of need and desire. His tongue sweeps into Ed’s mouth and he moans low. Ed pulls back only when they’re breathless. “Fuck me, Mustang. Fuck me and make it be your touch I feel. Make it be you I still feel inside me. _Please_.”

Mustang pushes him back by his shoulders and searches his eyes. He shakes his head and Ed drops his. He doesn’t want him anymore. He was just another conquest. Mustang lifts his chin with a hand and looks into his eyes. “Edward, I’m not going to fuck you on my desk. I want to take you home. I want you in my bed.” He kisses Ed softly and cups his face with both hands. “I want it to be special.” He tucks a strand of hair behind Ed’s ear and brushes his thumb over his lips. “I also want it to be something we both want and not a response…to events that happened here.”

He bites his lip and hugs Mustang tight. He’s right. He wants to get clean. He wants to scrub his skin raw and then forget about all of it when he’s in Mustang’s arms. He wants to remember what it’s like being with the real Mustang. “I’d like that.” He kisses his cheek then pulls away slowly, giving him a small smile, then goes back to the desk to put his clothes back on.

He still feels conflicted—shitty’s probably the better word—about everything. This isn’t how he wanted to be with Mustang. He wanted more but not like this. He shudders as he remembers the feel of Mustang-Envy’s hands sliding over him and the way he aches inside from being fucked. He wants the feeling to be erased. He needs it to be erased. He tidies the desk though there wasn’t much to get messy anyway. He shoves the chair back into place then reties his hair and tugs at his clothes before he walks back over to Mustang. He hands Mustang back his jacket then shoves his hands into his pockets. Mustang looks at him for a long moment before he puts it back on then walks out into the hallway. Ed follows at his heels. The sooner they’re out of here the better and the sooner Ed can replace the fake Mustang’s touch with the real one’s.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  August 2 - Envy/Ed - Envy, pretending to be Roy, fucks Ed over Roy’s desk. The real Roy walks in at the worst possible moment.


End file.
